Mutation
by Unknownmusic
Summary: Sixteen year old Xavier had no idea that getting caught in the middle of a murder at a Munich bar would change his life forever. Nor did he imagine that the genetic mutations he so loves to study would have any impact outside of his studies. So what happens when he ends up discovering himself a mutant with a revenge obsessed Holocaust survivor as his mentor?


**I do not own anything that might end up getting me sued.**

* * *

The bar on the outskirts of Munich was small. It was barely the size of a decent barn and its ancient wood structure seemed less than stable. Green moss folded in on itself all around the building and many tiny mushrooms accompanied them. Just outside the old entrance door were several worn stones that served as a path inside. Lush grass curled around each stone and caressed the bar.

Despite the bar's dilapidated appearance, the mood was pleasant. It held certain warmth about it that drew the needy and jolly alike. It was a place for everybody in town to visit and have a nice drink. The bar did not differentiate between rich or poor, happy or sad, tall or short. It was a place for everybody and anybody.

It was also the very center of social gossip.

Xavier had a feeling his grandmother only visited the bar for that very reason. She was a massive "blabber mouth" and people went to her if they wished to hear the latest news. Whenever a woman or man or even child approached Granny, as Xavier called her, Xavier knew that his grandmother would peel back her old lips in a sly smile to reveal the latest gossip. Xavier did not particularly like it when people visited. They came too often and never left Granny any time alone with him. The entire summer he was in Germany was spent studying. He had long ago signed himself up for classes at the nearby university. His parents back in America had sent him here for the vacation in order to "get better acquainted with his family". He sent back letters assuring them he was having a wonderful time. In reality, Xavier never got a chance to get to know his grandmother. The only things he learned about her were by observation and he didn't like what he observed.

Xavier might not have liked his grandmother, but he did love the bar. He did not enjoy visiting everyday for the renowned drinks they served or the limitless streams of gossip that floated around. Xavier went because all of the professors from his university visited daily and he often received more information from them. He got to know all of his professors and others by coming down every day. Xavier loved the limitless knowledge they seemed to possess and he would absorb every conversation they had. The professors were his closest friends in Germany.

Xavier did not have many friends for a reason. He enjoyed his classmates' company and he liked small chatter with them but he never truly related to them. He couldn't. Everybody around him was at least eighteen years of age. Xavier was only sixteen.

He did not consider himself a genius or even slightly more intelligent than most. Xavier only attended the university during the summer and spent the rest of the year in a normal high school back in America. He did not have exceptional mathematic or literature skill. He might have had the highest marks in his class for all subjects, but he wasn't _exceptional. _He was normal in many aspects. But Xavier loved science and philosophy. They were the passions in his life and they were the only reasons why he was accepted to a university over the summer.

Back in high school, Xavier usually did not need to attend the science classes. Instead, he often opted to visit the library to study on his own or sit alone in a nearby park to ponder the questions of the world. The teachers did not accept it at first but, over time, they came to recognize his genius and allowed him to leave his science classes.

Xavier's specialty was (and is) genetic mutation. He was always fascinated by it. Just one tiny change in the DNA sequence could destroy or recreate a person. Just one little glitch could cause a long lasting deformity or give mankind an enormous leap in evolution. All the features in the human body were mutations to Xavier and he constantly analyzed people for any possible unknown mutation.

His abnormal intelligence in the sciences separated him from his age group back in America. They saw him as somebody they could not relate to and they kept away for that reason. Xavier's youth separated him from his university classmates and his ingenuity separated him from the kids his age. He did not fit in.

Xavier was never truly bothered by his lack of friends. The time he could have spent with friends were spent with his beloved books. It gave him time to excel and soar above his peers. But the human absence did not go unnoticed for long. Xavier was about ten when he finally realized that he had nobody he could share his knowledge with. He could only keep it to himself. He wanted to share it and analyze what he had learned with another but there was nobody there. Xavier shrugged it off for a time but the loneliness finally pervaded his life and he needed some time to relax and find companions.

That was why Xavier was spending his time in Munich with his grandmother. He almost hoped his grandmother could offer some company and comfort but all he got was a walking gossiping center. Xavier was disappointed and found refuge in his studies. It was amazing to find so much knowledge and company in his professors but Xavier still felt something was missing in his life. He felt like he was on the threshold of something amazing but he just couldn't tell what.

Xavier's shoes moved soundlessly over the smooth entrance stones to the bar. The soft orange glow from the windows was already visible as the sun slowly fell. Xavier couldn't help but smile at the obvious camaraderie. It was so soothing it almost masked his loneliness.

The door made no sound as Xavier stepped inside but all the men turned to smile and bellow loud greetings. He had visited enough for the majority to recognize him. Xavier smiled in return and made his way over to the bar.

"Now you know I can't offer you anything yet," teased the bartender. "You're going to have to wait until you're eighteen…or seventeen, that's close enough."

Xavier grinned and opened his mouth to resort to his traditional reply but something made him stop.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

Xavier didn't reply. It wasn't that he couldn't. He had taught himself German before coming. He uneasily surveyed the room. Something seemed off, not right. There was a certain unbalance in the world that suddenly hit him. Xavier couldn't explain it but something about the whole situation seemed wrong.

"Xavier, if you're going to sit there like a mute at least nod to show I'm getting to you," said the bartender.

Xavier absently nodded and vaguely saw the bartender throw his hands up and move on to the next customer. Normally Xavier would have felt a little guilty but that "something" just wouldn't stop bothering him. Ever since Xavier had been a small child, he had brief premonitions or feelings about what was about to happen. He could never explain them but he was usually right.

That was when he noticed the light haired man in the corner of the room. His face was strong and handsome. His build was tall and muscled well. His fingers absently played with an odd silver coin with a swastika stamped into it. The coin was enough to turn Xavier's blood cold but the man's deep brown eyes was much worse. They held a pain that Xavier knew would never go away. Something had been done to his man, something painful and terrible enough to put such a dark look in his eyes. They were eyes that hungered for revenge.

Xavier made the mistake of looking at the man too long. Those dark eyes found his and Xavier looked away too late. He could feel the man's gaze boring into his neck and a layer of sweat covered his brow. That man was dangerous. Why couldn't anybody else feel it?

Xavier wanted nothing more than to get up and leave the bar but he knew that would just make the man even more suspicious of him. It was best to just sit here and pretend the meeting of their eyes was just a mistake.

"A cider please…" Xavier mumbled to the bartender.

"Finally!" smiled the bartender. "The mute speaks!"

Xavier cringed. The bartender had said it so loudly he was sure it had just drawn the man's attention even more.

The bartender didn't catch Xavier's wince and only placed a large cider in front of him. "A large for the miracle of speech!" Xavier smiled weakly and took a long draught of the formula.

_Now._

Xavier had never heard the voice before but he somehow knew it came from the man in the corner. That single word that echoed in his mind held such hatred and malice Xavier dropped his drink and involuntarily fell off his seat and stayed down. He felt that single thought driven exactly at the back of his head and straight at the bartender. Something told him that whatever the "Now" signified, it was nothing good. Something told Xavier that not even a sixteen-year-old youth in the way could stop the man from getting what he wanted.

Xavier was right. Just a split second later, a flash of silver flew over his head and buried itself in the bartender's forehead. The bartender stood stunned for a brief moment before the life in his eyes disappeared and he collapsed on the floor with blood seeping out from the small wound.

Xavier was on the other side of the bar counter but he could already see the blood seep through the wood and ooze out towards him. He involuntarily yelled and jumped away from the counter that held a corpse on the other side. Xavier's mind conjured up a sickening image of the bartender's dead eyes staring up at him and he tasted bile coat his tongue.

The men in the room stood up in alarm before running behind the counter to find the dead man. Chaos reigned as everybody realized what had happened and many ran screaming out the door. Xavier wanted nothing more than to scream and run away but he was frozen in place. Those dead eyes wouldn't leave his mind.

"Nice jump," a voice whispered into Xavier's ear. Xavier whirled around in panic and his heart nearly stopped when he came face to face with the man who had been in the corner. The man only slyly grinned at Xavier one last time before turning around and strolling out the front door like nothing had happened.

Xavier couldn't think. Something about the man had not only frozen him further but also clouded his line of thought. Xavier had never known true fear before that moment.

"Hey kid!" said one of the men in the room. "Get up and get help! Don't just sit there!"

Xavier slowly looked up with blank eyes. What had the man said? He was too confused to figure it out. It was all happening too fast.

"The poor boy is terrified, " said one of the local farmers. "James already went to call for help. The only thing the boy should do is go home and try to forget this. This here isn't something a poor lad like him should have seen."

Xavier numbly wobbled to his feet with the help of the farmer and stumbled out he door. Just a few minutes ago he had entered the bar with a warm feeling. Now a sense of dread weighed down his heart.

"What on earth?" his grandmother exclaimed when he knocked on the door. "How in the good Lord's name did you get that blood on you?"

Xavier was confused at first before he briefly glanced down at his hands to see that the blood that had oozed through the counter had stained his hands a crimson color.

"Good Lord don't just stand there and stare! Get in! Get in!" Granny had always been a supporter of gossip but she abhorred any about herself. "Get in!"

Xavier could only remember bits and pieces of the rest of the night. He remembered his grandmother hastily washing the blood off his hands before a solemn police officer came to inform them of the bartender's mysterious death and check up on Xavier's mindset. He had heard of Xavier's eyewitness. Xavier's grandmother had placed him to rest on the couch in the adjacent room but he could still hear their conversation.

The last thing he could remember hearing before succumbing to sleep was the officer's ominous words.

"We don't know who did it," shrugged the officer. "The only clue we found was a silver coin buried in his skull with a swastika stamped into it."

* * *

**Alright so I just finished watching X-men: First Class and I thought it epic. But let's make one thing clear: I HAVE ALMOST NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE X-MEN WORLD. So if I make any terrible mistakes or my story diverts dramatically, then it's because I really don't have any idea how it's supposed to go. I just got this idea in my head after watching a good movie. **

**Yes, I do know that Xavier and Erik were far closer in age and that Xavier wasn't 16 when he first met Erik. I do know that Xavier learned of his abilities far earlier in life and I also know that he will be the one to create a mutant school. **

**For my story, I made it so that the story focuses on Xavier and how it would have turned out if he had never known of his abilities beforehand. I just really liked the interaction between Xavier and Erik so I made Erik his normal age while making Xavier's birth date WAY later. So now we have a pissed off adult Erik who has a vague idea that a teenage Xavier might have mutant powers like him (and no, he doesn't know about any other mutants - Xavier is the first one he has encountered so far). **

**To be honest, I'm not so sure if I'm even going to continue this. It's really just a blurb. Who knows, if I get bored I might continue. :P**

**And for the record, I think mind powers like Xavier's are pretty epic. And if I continue this, I will probably expound on them and add a few more powers here and there. **


End file.
